blessing3fandomcom-20200214-history
Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt is the long prophesied twice-blessed child, the first born of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is also the oldest of the newest generation of Halliwells. Wyatt was born during the Wiccan festival of lights when all magic was removed from the world to welcome this special child. He is possible the strongest individual of the entire Halliwell line as as a result, along with his duties in Magic School he takes on a lot of the witch and demon fighting dutied along with his brother Chris who is his best friend and his demon hunting partner. He is possibly the main protect for all of the Halliwells and the entire family is always asking for his help or knowledge. Although he is and can be very over protective he is always worried about threats to his family even though it doesn't always show on the outside. Sometimes to other he comes off as a littl ebit bossy he only every does that when he is worried that someon in the family is in real danger. He also comes off as a bit of a work-a-holic, and Magic School takes up his entire life. Wyatt is also shadowed constantly by the revealation that Future Chris came back from the future for a year to save him from Gideon. Gideon and his fear of becoming evil are two things that he keeps secret from most of the family but underline almost everything that he does. Powers and Abilities Projection Wyatt's strongest power is currently that of Projection. This ability allows Wyatt to project his will and thoughts onto others and even manipulate reality. Wyatt uses this power often as it is like a second nature to him. When at Magic School you can often find him using it to correct up destroyed classrooms or using it in his classes to do things that he really could do without it. Wyatt uses this power in many of his classes to create realistic enviroments for his students to train in such as changing rooms into caves or projecting demons and 'other powers' for them to use against the students at only a fraction of their power. Wyatt also uses this power to project strength into his other abilities and into the abilities of his students. This makes his powers alsmot infinetly stronger including his siblings or cousins if needed. Wyatt uses his projection power in a class called the 'morals of magic' where he projects them into a future where they have infenite power and then into one where they are controled by a witch of infinet power to teach them what can happen when a witch strays to far from the rules and becomes to head strong. More then once he has used Projection to protect magic and also to go both into the future and into the past to see what might come and what has been to help guide people. As an unborn infant he used his projection to literally swap his parents powers and even alter Piper's powers into flowers and fireworks on several occasions. As a child he used Projection to project life onto a series of his toy litterally bringing them to life to help him search for his father (who at the time was under the guard of the Angel of Life). In the past, Wyatt has also used this power to protect the usage of other powers such as energy blasts to destroy demons and other attacks such as energy balls and enegry whips, etc. Conjuring Wyatt also has the power to conjure things which can often be mistaken for his Projection power. Wyatt had access to this ability from even inside the womb where after possible sensing his mother and father fighting over summoning Grams back from the dead, he was able to conjure her back including with a corporeal body. After watching a TV show on dragons (after magically changing the channel from an educational program) he was also able to conjure one of the two dragons directly from the TV screen straight into the real world. Although it is unknown if Wyatt vanquishing the dragon was also reverse conjuring as not even he is sure how he did it, and if he is he certainly has never told anyone. After the battle with Gideon and his father he was also able to conjure up a demonic version of his father which was his way of representing his feelings towards what happened. IN his teen and adult years he has also conjured several other things including demons for him and Chris to practice upon when they were kids. Healing Another power that Wyatt had control of even in the womb, Wyatt was able to completely heal Piper from almost any wound, even when it appeared that he himself had been stabbed and possibly killed in the process. As a child Wyatt was often able to heal even the most strenous wounds from his family including bringing Piper back from literally the very bring of death in two occasions as a kid. HIs healing powers are also frequenty called upon within the family as his brother and the sisters are often getting injured while fighting demons, and generally during the day. It is often also easier to get to him for healing as Paige is often out with a Charge and Lukas is not always avalible. Wyatt can use his projection to enhance his healing to the point where he can heal anything except death in a matter of seconds. Sensing Although it is not know by most, Wyatt uses his sensing powers constantly through out the day to check on his family and their status. Wyatt's ability to sense comes from his whitelighter heritage and is possible his most used power as it is almost always active. As a child Wyatt used his sensing powers to constantly find his father and also to find that dragon that he conjured. The extent of this power is not really known, even to Wyatt as he has never really felt the need to experiment or develop it as it is already very strong and is really only used to find people. Telekinetic Orbing As with his brother, Wyatt has the power of telekinesis however his telekinesis is channeled through his whitelighter side and so is telekinetic orbing, similar to what Paige has. Wyatt does not need to speak or make any sotr of gesture to active his telekinesis and only needs to think about what he wants to move, to where and how for it to happen. Wyatt spends a lot of time refining this into how to move thinking in different ways and different patterns, etc. Although not one of his common powers, he does use it often to transport things and people to where they need to be, espacilly students that have no other way of getting around or getting to places by themselves. When using Excalibur he can use telekinesis without channelling it through orbing. It is not known whether this is an ability that comes from the sword, as Piper also displayed this power when controlling Excalibur, or if it is just the swords natural ability to enhance his own powers. Orbing Being half whitelighter, Wyatt has always had the ability to orb himself to wherever he needs to be. He is very adapt at moving multiple people at once, including entire groups of people up to one hundred if they are all linked and he uses his projection power to enhance his orbing. Yet another ability he uses commonly, as he never learnt to drive, it is his main method of getting from place to place in an instant. Force Fields Wyatt's first power, his first use of this was protecting his mother as an unborn child from attacks, pretty much making her invinsible from all attacks. Wyatt can use this in a few ways. He can create and inpenitible shield around him and anyone he choses to protect them from anything. Instead of this he can create the same sheild but in a single plane so that it is only protecting a certain part of him. He can also create the force fields around other things so that he can move them or protect them. This is one of the other powers that he doesn't really experiment with as he doesn't really use it all that much at the moment. Molecular Combustion Obviously inherited from Piper, Wyatt has always used this as his main power in the use of vanquishing demons. he can 'blow up' almost any demon except possibly some of the stronger upper-level demons and some of the super powerful warlocks. Although it is not mainly in use at Magic School, if you ever see Wyatt hunting in the underworld or the mortal world, you will see his use of that power. ---- MORE TO COME...... ''' '''History, Excalibur, Alternate Reality Wyatt, Wyatt in magic School... '(Please do not edit without asking and informing me of the changes first so that I do not change it back and so that I can understand your input...) '